A New Love
by i love inuyasha soooo much
Summary: Inuyasha met a new woman!She likes Inuyasha and Kagome does not like it. Could this mysterious woman mess up Kagomes relationship with Inyasha?Who are you mysterious woman and what do you want?
1. Prologue

This is my 1st fan fic, so I'm inexperienced. Please review I take good or bad. But don't just hit. Once again please review.

No Name: hey what about me! I want in the story!

Me: no now go throw yourself into the fiery depths of hell!

No Name: but all I want is to talk.

Me: you are so useless…INUYAH…

No Name: no please no. ( he whimpers )

Me: fine I'll leave you hear for now. Please enjoy my prologue!

**Prologue**

Iunyasha had caught a scent that was oddly familiar but very different at the same time. It was staying in one place and it was like it was waiting for someone or something. Even though it could have been dangerous he did not mention it to anyone. Kagome had also felt presences of many jewel shards around. She too did not mention it.

They had stayed by Inuyasha's forest and had stayed in Kaede's hut for quite some time and Kagome was tending to everyone wounds and ran out of supplies.

"Kaede, I'm leaving them all to you for now. I need to go back to my time period and get more supplies and food."

"Okay child go on now and get your supplies." Kaede answered to Kagome.

"Thank you so much Kaede." Kagome said.

"Kagome don't forget to get more ninja food!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome walked out of the door.

Then as Kagome got closer to the well she felt the presences even stronger but then as she got to the well she tripped into the well and screamed. Inuyasha heard but one of his wounds hurt him so much he forgot about it.

"Inuyasha stop you will hurt your wounds even more." Sango said pleadingly to Inuyasha.

**Later in Kagome's Period**

Inuyasha is so selfish I'm not always going to buy him Ninja food all the time. Just because of that I'm going to make something very yummy just for him!Kagome thought

"YES, THE PERFECT IDEA!" Kagome Shouted

Every one just kind of stared and went on their way.

**Much Later**

Kagome was making an old family favorite ham and cheese omelets and fish and a bunch of other food. And she lost track of time and forgot Inuyasha was hurt. Kagome hurried up and she was on her way, until she forgot a few changes of clothes. After she got her clothes she was on her way.

When she got there Inuyasha was waiting for her and his ninja food. Shippo was sitting there staring at Inuyasha like he was an idiot. Sango had her head in here hands while Miroku was groping her and she turned around and slapped him.

"Hey Kagome did you bring me my ninja food?" Inuyasha said hungrily.

"No I have something even better and its home cooked!" Kagome exclaimed.

Oh no another of Kagome's home cooked meals! nasty!Inuyasha thought.

Kagome was so excited that she had mad a meal all by herself . Everyone was eating it except Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA EAT IT!" Kagome yelled

Me: well here is to my first fan fic!

N.N.: what bout me?

Me:I guess I wont dispose of you

N.N:YAY!

Me:( thinks out loud )he talks a lot.321

N.N:HEY!

Me: Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

N.N: please review for my master( starts bowing to me )

Me: ( maybe he isn't useless )well any way R&R.


	2. Troubles

Me: Hey everyone sorry this took so long to write but I have been painting my house with my dad. And I just wante…

N.N.:(in the back round you can hear video games)YES!I GOT A NEW HIGH SCORE!

Me: you are interrupting again…

N.N.: well soooooorry.

Me: go get me some food.

N.N.: but I'm in the middle of a video game! And it's my favorite one too! TOS!( Tales of symphonia to those who didn't know that!)

Me: we agreed that if you served me long enough I would give you a name and you would be my friend. NOW GO!

N.N.: okay okay…

Me: Now I just wanted to say enjoy the chappie!

**Chapter 1:**

**Troubles**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT!"

"INUYASHA JUST EAT IT!"

"Why should I?"

Kagome turns around and walks a few steps forward.

"Inuyasha…"

"What…?"

Kagome turns around to watch. Sango once again has her head in her hands. Miroku is shaking his head and rolling his eyes. And Shippo is just sitting there watching in enjoyment.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!...I'm going home.sob"

As Shippo was sitting there he blurts out and says

"Idiot, you should have eaten it! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!

"Shippo, you better start running before I start hitting you!"

(Shippo starts running as fast as he can with his little legs)

"Inuyasha you should have respected lady kagome's feelings and at least tried it. It was actually quite good." Miroku said calmly

"Shut up lech you better start running after Shippo and get out of my sight before I pound you too!

Miroku and Shippo run off and Sango is just sitting there with a blank face wondering.

"Morons…Inuyasha you…"

"Yeah yeah I know I should have ate the stupid food. But I don't care I wanted my ramen!"

"No I was going to say why don't you go apologize to Kagome and say you ate it?"

"I'm not going back to apologize to her! That would just be a waste of energy."

Sango gives Inuyasha a big, angry glare and Inuyasha kind of whimpers.

"Okay I'll go but just if you don't do that any more it scares me!"

"YES! okay I won't do that any more unless I need you to do some thing very important."

Inuyasha slowly gets out of the semi large hole he had been sitting in and kind of brushes his cloak. And then slowly walks of to the well.

Me: This chappie is sort of … short so I am starting on my next chapter right after I put this one in

N.N: here is your food.

Me: did you get lost or something?

N.N.: ummm…sadly, yes

Me: wow that is sad. Well R&R! I'll get writing:)


	3. A Chance to Finally Meet

Me: Ok I am ready for a NEW chapter:)

N.N.: POW POW Ba-BANG!

Me: what are you doing?

N.N.: nothing…just playing with my rubber band gun.

Me: wow you are really bored aren't you?

N.N.: yeah

Me: well, I want some coke! GET ME COKE!

N.N.: okay.growl

Me: after I decide for you to have a name I'm going to change you into a talking cat! Ok now enjoy the chappie:)R&R!

**Chapter 2:**

**A Chance to Finally Meet**

As Inuyasha slowly walked toward the well he was thinking about some things and he suddenly picked up the unfamiliar but intriguing scent he had been picking up all day. So in spite of his curiosity he followed it. He was in his forest and he finally found it. Before his eyes was a pretty demon that looked almost as he did. She was a little shorter than him and had the same dog ears and a wolf tail. She had beautiful green eyes and long light brown hair.

"Who are you and why are you out of your territory you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yells with a temper.

"I'm not taking orders form some half human!" The pretty demon responded.

"Answer the down question before I have to hurt you!draws Tetsuiga "

"Kill me? Hah! You'd already be dead if I didn't already kill dogs such as myself!"

"What the hell are you barking about you mongrel wolf!"

"I'm only half wolf so why don't you run home to your mommy!"

"That old hag she's been dead for more that 50 years!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"You are sappier than I thought."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I WAS TRYING TO PITTY YOU!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITTY!"

"You're pretty cute ya know."

"What'd you say!"

"How about you just take me to meet your friends?"

"How'd you know about them!"

"They have been watching us this whole time."

"WHAT!"

"Wait first I am Misha. And you must be Inuyasha."

"Yah."

"Now you can take me over there.grabs Inuyasha's hand…I think I like you."

"Let go of my hand!"

As Kagome climbs out of the well she feels the same jewel shard presences accept even stronger than before. She looks up and sees a mysterious woman holding Inuyasha's hand. She get so angry she screams!

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

"She's back alright."

"I sense a jewel shard!" Misha says quickly

"You can sense jewel shards?"

"Of coarse silly so could my mom could as well."

"Just who do you think you are?"

contracts claws "You hurt my poor Inu!"

"What do you mean "you're" Inu?"

"Great two women fighting over me."

rushes over to Inuyasha "Are you ok?"

"Yah what do you think I have been through this many times before!"

"Yah, well I'll see that it's her last!"

"No she's just being over protective!"

"Let's go meet the rest. I don't like her very much.grabs Inuyasha's hand again" Misha says snobbish.

They walk a few steps toward the rest.

"Hold it right there mister!" Kagome says angrily

he stops in tracks and turns around

"Why do you let this…this…"

"Her name is Misha."

"Okay…why do you let "Misha" hold your hand and not me"

"I don't let her she's just not afraid to grab it."

"I try to but you always pull away from me!"

"Maybe he just likes me more:-P" Misha said sarcastically

"You shut up! Inuyasha…I… I thought you loved me"

"Feh! I don't love either of you."

All three of them walk silently over to Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"Oooh! Who is this beautiful young lady?" Miroku says eying Misha.

"Hello, I'm Misha."

Miroku rushes up to Misha and grabs her hands "Will you bare my children?"

Misha just sorta blushes and SLAP!

"Ummm, what's the word I'm looking for…NO!"

"Well I'm glad some body agrees with me. Hello I'm Sango."

"Well I don't go for guys that do that sorta stuff."

"Hi, I'm Shippo and that's Miroku. Don't worry he does that to all pretty ladies like your self."

"I am flattered but I love Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha gets all the ladies!" Miroku

"Maybe if you didn't ask them to bare your children they might consider you." Inuyasha said kinda laughing.

Me: Well that's it for now! Please review!

n.n.: wow I finally got back here is your coke!

Me: took you long enough

n.n.: you have a very big house yah know.

Me: the kitchen is right next to us!

n.n.: oh…i…i…knew that I just forgot!

Me: well two stories in one day is enough for me so I will write more tomorrow. Oh yah I forgot special thanks on my other chappie so her we go:

V.X.O yah I agree but I guess Inuyasha doesn't really like it very much

Bloods Fire this is sort of an Inu/Kag fic but not as much.

TammyFanNo1ya I know he sorta is based off of him but not as much.

Inuyasha GirlThankx I am writing


End file.
